The Abaddon
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Oneshoot) Tidak ada sedikitpun hal baik jika manusia harus mengandung janin dari sesosok iblis. Baekhyun kehilangan penglihatan dan suaranya seiring tumbuhnya janin dalam perutnya, pun harus merelakan nyawanya ketika janin tersebut akhirnya terlahir. Karna begitulah takdir seorang inang bagi sang iblis. {Chanbaek, Yaoi, Mpreg, rape, fantasi}


**The Abaddon**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Boyxboy, mature content, fantasy, male pregnant, rape, violance

**Selamat membaca!**

**...**

Sebuah kastil tua yang sangat megah terdapat di kedalaman hutan yang tidak ada seorangpun manusia dapat menjangkaunya. Bukan hanya melihat atau mendengarnya, bahkan mengetahuinya pun tidak. Kastil tua dengan aura mencekam, tidak ada kehangatan meskipun matahari menyinarinya. Dingin, lembab dan menjijikan.

Namun tidak ada yang menyangka pula jika tempat seperti itu di huni oleh sebangsa makhluk yang tidak memiliki hati namun berparas sempurna. Setidaknya sebelum mereka berubah wujud menjadi sosok aslinya. Makhluk bersayap dengan tanduk di kepalanya, dan kulit mengelupas yang mengeras di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bukan _vampire_ ataupun _werewolf_ yang sering dijadikan dongeng oleh manusia, melainkan sosok terkuat di muka bumi yang nyaris musnah setelah raja sebelumnya membuahi inangnya yang merupakan seorang manusia untuk menghasilkan keturunan.

**_Abaddon_**.

Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai _A__baddon. _Iblis terkuat di muka bumi ini.

**...**

"Sudah saatnya pangeran mendapatkan inang untuk melanjutkan keturunan, Yang Mulia. Bangsa kita sudah semakin melemah. Hanya pangeran harapan kami."

"Putraku masih belum cukup dewasa untuk melakukan hal tersebut."

"Kita sudah sepakat Yang Mulia. Keturunanmu harus segera membuahi inangnya untuk mengandung keturunan begitu ia mendapat puber pertamanya."

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Lagipula ini salah Yang Mulia Raja sebelumnya yang telah membuahi seorang manusia sehingga bangsa kita harus mendapatkan kutukan, dimana Keturunan raja harus memberikan penerus dari rahim seorang manusia untuk megabadikan bangsa _Abaddon_."

"Cukup, Kim Jongin! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Yang Mulia Raja jika ia melakukannya pada manusia tersebut. Bukankah kau sempat ingin menyentuh inang tersebut ketika melihatnya? Bukankah itu berarti inang tersebut sangat indah hingga membuatmu tergoda?"

"Pangeran?"

Keadaan menjadi hening begitu suara pelan Jongin terdengar setelahnya. Semua penghuni di sana sontak menatap sosok di ambang pintu. Ini adalah pertama kali bagi mereka melihat sosok Pangeran yang selama kelahirannya di sembunyikan oleh ayahnya. Begitu menakjubkan dengan paras dan postur tubuh yang sempurna. Terlebih aura yang sosok tersebut keluarkan, sontak membuat seluruh penghuni menunduk hormat.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkan inangku untuk menghasilkan keturunan seperti yang kalian inginkan."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, ayah. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk keluar dari persembunyian."

Sehun di singgasananya terdiam begitu Chanyeol berubah wujud menjadi sosok aslinya. _Abaddon _dengan tanduk satu di kepalanya, sangat gagah begitu mengepakan sayapnya dan melesat keluar melalui jendela.

**...**

"Baiklah, segera persiapkan segalanya karna minggu depan acaranya akan segera di mulai. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengikuti acara ini, kecuali tubuhmu lumpuh dan tidak terbangun lagi. Sekian."

Semua murid di dalam ruang kelas tersebut mendapatkan kembali detak jantung mereka setelah sebelumnya seolah berhenti selama pelajaran Pak Han. Guru paling killer di sekolah mereka.

"Kau bisa bernafas? Aku kehilangan nafasku empat puluh lima menit yang lalu." Mark mengatakannya setelah berbalik menghadap dua temannya yang duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Ck, berlebihan. ck, ck, Lihatlah, ada apa dengan wajah kalian, huh? pucat seperti mayat." Lucas berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Plak,

"Berkacalah, bung. Celanamu bahkan sudah basah sedari Pak Han memasuki kelas."

Lucas mendelik menatap Taeyeong sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terkena geplakan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya dia hanya menggertak. Bukankah perkataannya tidak mungkin terjadi?" Ten mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Setidaknya itu berhasil membungkam seluruh murid hingga tidak ada yang berani membantahnya." Jawab Taeyeong.

"Yak, Baekhyun! Kenapa diam saja sedari tadi, huh? Biasanya kau yang paling cerewet."

Lucas berujar setelah menendang bangku di sampingnya cukup keras. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap malas teman-temannya dengan kepala yang masih ia tempatkan di atas meja.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Lirih Baekhyun.

**...**

Kaki kecilnya melangkah kesana kemari dengan gontai untuk menilik beberapa tumbuhan di hutan tersebut. Beberapa kali helaan nafas lelah pun keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya.

"Baekhyun, cepat kemari!"

Lelaki kecil itu merotasikan kedua irisnya sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Lucas yang memanggilnya.

_Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata biru gelap yang menatap tajam kepadanya_.

Baekhyun sempat menoleh dan menelusuri hutan tempatnya berada dengan matanya, namun tidak ada hal aneh yang dilihatnya. Hanya ada beberapa temannya yang berkeliaran sama seperti dirinya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah menekan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaannya memang buruk sejak seminggu yang lalu Pak Han mengumumkan perihal penelitian _Botani_ di hutan tempatnya berada saat ini. Perasaannya semakin gelisah ketika menuruni bus dua jam yang lalu. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang tengah mengawasinya sejak saat itu. Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Waktu kalian habis! Sekarang kembali berkumpul di lapangan bersama _team_ kalian untuk tugas selanjutnya!"

Suara lantang Pak Han pada _speaker_ membuat seluruh murid bergerak meninggalkan hutan tersebut untuk menghampirinya. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka bergerak, kejadian yang menyeramkan menghampiri mereka. Gumpalan kabut yang sangat tebal keluar dari dalam hutan. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh murid berhamburan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pak Han yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera menyuruh supir bus untuk segera menyiapkan mobil dan meneriaki seluruh murid untuk bergegas menaiki bus.

Kaki kurusnya berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Pikirannya buyar dan perasaannya yang buruk membuat dadanya sesak. Baekhyun meremas dadanya sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Beberapa meter sebelum ia mencapai bus yang ditujunya, sebuah sulur berlendir melilit sebelah kakinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Akh!" Pekiknya.

"Baekhyun!" Lucas yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya berbalik dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tolong aku!"

Baekhyun kalut bukan main. Sebelah kakinya menjejak sulur merah berlendir yang melilit semakin kencang di kakinya. Lucas yang melihat itu segera mengambil gunting di saku jaketnya dan mencoba memotong sulur tersebut.

Seluruh murid menyaksikan kejadian menyeramkan tersebut dari dalam bus. Sementara Taeyeong dan Mark kembali menuruni bus untuk membantu kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berlari menghampiri keduanya, sebuah sulur yang lain melilit di tubuh Lucas dan menghempas tubuhnya kebelakang, membuat seluruh murid berteriak.

"Lucas!" Seru Mark dan Taeyeong.

Keduanya segera menghampiri Lucas yang tengah batuk berdarah. Sejenak melupakan Baekhyun yang masih berada di perbatasan hutan, hingga jeritan Baekhyun kembali menarik atensi mereka pada lelaki tersebut.

"Baekhyun!"

Mark berdiri hendak mendekati Baekhyun, sebelum Taeyeong mencekal lengannya untuk mencegahnya.

Baekhyun semakin histeris begitu sulur yang lain melilit di tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memukul mukul sulur tersebut, namun tidak berdampak apapun. Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata untuk menatap teman-temannya. Dan sedetik kemudian sulur-sulur tersebut benar menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk memasuki kedalam hutan. Meninggalkan lolongan Baekhyun sebelum keadaan benar-benar kembali sunyi.

**...**

"Pangeran!"

Seluruh atensi di Kastil tua itu beralih pada sosok gagah yang kini memasuki tempat tersebut. Semua iris memandang terkejut sekaligus penasaran begitu melihat seseorang yang berada di gendongan Sang Pangeran.

Chanyeol mendekat dan meletakan lelaki yang di bawanya di atas sebuah batu besar di tengah ruangan tersebut, dengan sendirinya, beberapa sulur keluar dari dalam batu untuk melilit setiap pergelangan tangan dan kaki lelaki tersebut. Tidak lupa pada bagian lehernya juga.

"Putraku, siapa lelaki ini?"

"Dia yang akan menjadi inang untuk mengandung keturunanku, ayah." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari lelaki yang di bawanya tersebut.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, ayah."

Dengan itu, Sehun berteriak lantang untuk memerintah bangsanya. "Siapkan ritual penanaman rahim malam ini juga!"

Seluruh penghuni disana pun segera bergegas untuk melaksanakan perintah Sang Raja.

**...**

Baekhyun mengernyit begitu suara berisik menghampiri pendengarannya. Ia membuka kedua sipitnya dan mendapati langit malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama berada tepat di atasnya. Baekhyun tercekat sebelum mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa tercekik dengan sesuatu yang melilit di lehernya. Ia lalu menggulirkan pandangannya dan mendapati sekumpulan makhluk menyeramkan yang melingkari dirinya.

"Akh! Lepaskan aku!"

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya namun percuma. Sesuatu melilit dengan sangat kuat. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apa itu.

"Tolong, siapapun tolong aku!"

Baekhyun terbatuk setelah berteriak keras. Namun teriakannya teredam oleh suara mantra yang dibacakan oleh sekumpulan makhluk mengerikan disana. Baekhyun menangis dengan tubuh bergetar. Nafasnya memburu dengan jantung berdetak hebat. Baekhyun takut bukan main. Terlebih ketika sesosok makhluk menyeramkan mendekati tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Baekhyun semakin histeris.

"Lakukan, Chanyeol!" Seru Sang Raja.

Chanyeol dalam wujud _A__baddon_ menatap wajah Baekhyun begitu dingin. Sementara Baekhyun terpejam dengan dada naik turun sangat cepat. Takut luar biasa. Dalam hati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh makhluk menyeramkan tersebut padanya.

Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dengan iris birunya hingga ujung kaki. Dia menyentak kemeja Baekhyun dengan pikirannya. Baekhyun menjerit dan semakin bergetar di tempatnya. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengkilat ketika sinar rembulan menyinari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada perut rata Baekhyun...

"Ap-apapun yang akan kau lakukan, ku-kumohon jangan. Ku-mohon jangan."

...sebelum pergerakannya terhenti ketika suara bergetar Baekhyun terdengar di telinganya. Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan ketakutan tiada tara. Chanyeol paham itu, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun semakin tersedu.

Chanyeol menapakan tangannya pada perut Baekhyun dan sedikit menekan perut rata tersebut. Seketika cahaya biru gelap keluar dari tangannya sebelum kemudian menekan kuat perut Baekhyun.

Lolongan Baekhyun berbaur bersama mantra yang semakin kencang di bacakan oleh makhluk menyeramkan disana. Otot-ototnya menegang dan mencetak keluar. Sakitnya tidak bisa digambarkan. Kedua telapak tangannya mencakar kuat batu dibawahnya, begitupun dengan jemari kakinya yang tertekuk erat di dalam sepatunya. Baekhyun melolong keras hingga wajahnya merah padam. Bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan kedua iris terbelalak seperti hendak keluar.

Chanyeol semakin menekan kuat perut Baekhyun. Mengalirkan sedikit kekuatan di tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun agar terbentuk sebuah rahim yang akan menampung keturunannya nanti.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun ketika jeritan lelaki itu tidak lagi terdengar. Ia mendapati lelaki itu masih terjaga meskipun Chanyeol tahu bahwa lelaki itu tengah berada di ambang kesadarannya. Wajahnya yang tadi merah padam kini berubah pucat pasi seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Irisnya sayu dan bibir tipisnya bergetar mencoba menghirup udara yang semakin menipis. Chanyeol mampu melihat detak jantungnya yang melemah ketika ia menurunkan pandangannya pada dada Baekhyun, sementara perutnya meruam biru. Chanyeol bahkan melihat rembasan darah yang keluar dari sela kaki Baekhyun yang terbalut celana Jeans ketika ia melirik bagian tersebut. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua irisnya begitu aroma darah tersebut begitu memabukan hingga hampir membuatnya hilang akal.

Chanyeol kembali membuka kedua iris biru gelapnya, ketika ritual itu telah selesai. Ia menatap wajah pasi Baekhyun yang kini telah terpejam sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol menumpukan sebelah lututnya pada batu dan mengangkat pundak Baekhyun setelah sulur yang melilit di tubuhnya menghilang. Chanyeol merubah wujud aslinya menjadi sosok sempurnanya. Ia lalu menuntun hidung bangirnya untuk menghirup dalam perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat kulit putih Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menyesap kuat bagian tersebut hingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda yang menunjukan bahwa lelaki di rengkuhannya adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya.

**...**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara dan mendapati lelaki dengan mata bulat memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan meringis sakit ketika ia mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya. "Di-dimana aku?"

"Sebuah kastil yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu mulai sekarang." Jawab lelaki tersebut dengan datar. "Namaku Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun lantas menyentuh perutnya dan meringis ketika perih terasa di bagian tersebut. "Ja-jadi itu bu-bukan mimpi? makhluk menyeramkan itu.."

"Maksudmu makhluk ini?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan merubah dirinya kedalam wujud _A__baddon._ Baekhyun jelas menjerit dan memejamkan kedua irisnya karna terkejut. Bahkan kedua tangannya meremat kasar rambut merah mudanya saking takutnya.

"Ck, Beruntung Pangeran bersedia menjadi sosok sempurnanya ketika besamamu."

Baekhyun mendongak dengan perlahan dan membuka kelopaknya untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang telah berubah menjadi wujud sempurnanya kembali.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri, Baekhyun. Aku bukan di tugaskan untuk menjelaskan apa maksud keberadaanmu disini. Sekarang makanlah. Karna setelah ini aku bahkan tidak yakin kau akan berpikir untuk mencoba tetap bertahan hidup."

**...**

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat ketika punggungnya menabrak dengan kuat dinding di belakangnya. Ia terbatuk setelah jatuh bersimpuh di lantai dingin yang dipijaknya. Sosok sempurna di depannya turut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Di cengkramnya kuat rahang Baekhyun membuatnya mendongak.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk berbuat kasar terhadapmu, Baekhyun."

"Ssh, lepaskan, brengsek! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menjadi inang untuk keturunanmu! Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik ketika dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah terhempas di atas ranjang dengan sosok sempurna Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

"Kau memang akan mati setelah melahirkan keturunanku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak sempat mengumpat atau menghindar ketika bibirnya di bungkam dan dilumat dengan sangat kasar oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaga, kakinya menjejak tak tentu arah, namun semuanya terasa percuma. Baekhyun menangis ketika dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah di buat telanjang.

"Akh! Jangan!"

Baekhyun berteriak lantang ketika Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Baekhyun. Ia sempat terhenti ketika melihat tanda yang dibuatnya tempo hari masih terlihat jelas di leher putih itu. Chanyeol lalu menyesap tanda tersebut sebelum menurunkan sesapannya pada puting Baekhyun.

"Akh! Hen-tikan. Ssh, jangan Ahh!"

Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika putingnya yang menegang Chanyeol sesap dengan sangat kuat. Chanyeol menekan perut bawah Baekhyun sebelum menekuk dengan mudah kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi memberontak. Entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah menuruti dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol melebarkan pahanya hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya terpampang begitu saja di hadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar masih bersih. Chanyeol cukup puas mengetahuinya.

"AARGHH!!"

Baekhyun kembali terhempas dengan dada membusung ketika Chanyeol menyentak kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Lolongan kesakitannya memecah keheningan malam membuat seluruh penghuni di hutan itu bersorak mengetahui jika Pangeran mereka telah berhasil menyatu dengan inangnya.

**...**

Baekhyun memerintih lirih dengan kelopak terpejam. Kedua tangannya meremas lemah seprai di bawahnya. Tubuhnya yang kini basah oleh keringat ia biarkan terhentak mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol di atasnya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi memberontak. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, sakit bukan main. Chanyeol yang memainkan kejantanannya, atau menyesap sensual puting dadanya, sama sekali tidak menghasilkan rasa nikmat untuknya.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah dengan kedua tangan beralih mencengkram panggul Baekhyun dan mempercepat gerakannya.

Langit bahkan akan segera menampakan fajarnya. Berbagai posisi telah ia lakukan pada hubungan intimnya dengan Baekhyun. Namun ia belum kunjung 'sampai'. Rasanya terlalu nikmat untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya, hal itu membuat Chanyeol menahan puncak hasratnya.

Chanyeol membawa bibir Baekhyun kedalam pagutan kasarnya ketika ia rasa harus segera mengakhiri kegiatan intimnya dengan Baekhyun. Sebelah lengan Chanyeol memeluk punggung Baekhyun hingga terangkat sedikit ketika ia kembali menyesap perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun terkulai begitu saja, karna memang lelaki itu telah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri semenjak Chanyeol memagut bibirnya.

Chanyeol menghempas kembali tubuh Baekhyun dan beralih mengangkat panggul lelaki tersebut ketika dorongan hasrat semakin mendesaknya. Dan benar, selang beberapa hentakan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menghentak dalam kejantanannya dan menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam Baekhyun. Tidak membiarkan barang setetespun jatuh keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan panggul Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyentuh perut bawah Baekhyun dan menyeringai puas ketika merasakan salah satu dari jutaan sperma miliknya berhasil menembus sel telur milik Baekhyun di dalam sana.

**...**

Baekhyun kembali menghempas tubuhnya begitu janin di dalam perutnya seperti tengah mencabik kulit perutnya. Baekhyun mencengkram kuat perut besarnya dengan bibir tergigit kuat. Darah segar bahkan telah keluar dari gigitannya tersebut. Baekhyun membelalakan kedua irisnya meskipun lagi-lagi hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun setelah mendaratkan kakinya di lantai kamar Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang tengah terbatuk darah akibat hempasan kuat tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera merengkuh pundak Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terduduk dengan menyender pada dadanya.

"Minum ini sebelum janin itu mengambil saraf tubuhmu yang lain, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk meminum darah beruang yang di dapatkannya. Meskipun sedikit, namun Baekhyun berhasil meminum darah beruang tersebut. Ia mulai tenang dan terkulai begitu saja di pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun kemudian. Ia mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun setelah membereskan kakacauan lelaki tersebut.

"Pa-pangeran?"

"Panggil Jongin untuk menghadapku segera."

Kyungsoo segera mengepakan sayapnya meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah iblis. Iblis tidak di ciptakan memiliki hati. Namun Semuanya berubah ketika Chanyeol berhasil menggagahi Baekhyun malam itu dan melihat binar ketakutan pada bening lelaki itu keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol seperti memiliki sedikit iba terhadap inang tersebut. Chanyeol mencoba menyangkalnya saat itu, sebelum mendapati Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan di minggu selanjutnya, dan Baekhyun dinyatakan tengah mengandung saat itu.

Dibalik wajah dinginnya, Chanyeol senang bukan main. Mengetahui bahwa penerusnya tengah tumbuh di perut inangnya. Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa yang dirasakannya saat itu adalah ikatan antara ayah dan anak sehingga membuat Chanyeol selalu ingin berada di sisi Baekhyun. Mengabaikan binar gelisah di wajah Baekhyun.

Namun, Chanyeol murka bukan main ketika mengetahui bahwa janin yang di kandung Baekhyun sangatlah berbahaya untuk inangnya. Terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang kehilangan penglihatannya di bulan ketiga, dan kehilangan suaranya di bulan kelima.

Chanyeol tahu segalanya. Sebagai manusia, janin _A__baddon_ tumbuh diperutnya adalah neraka. Janin _A__baddon_ akan terus menyerap sari kehidupan inangnya sebelum akhirnya terlahir kedunia. Itulah mengapa inang-inang sebelumnya berakhir setelah melahirkan keturunan _Abaddon._ Chanyeol meremat kasar rambutnya begitu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun pun akan berakhir sama dengan inang-inang sebelumnya.

**...**

"Tidak lama lagi penerusmu akan terlahir, pangeran. Aku turut senang menantinya."

"Tidak adakah cara untuk membuatnya tetap hidup?"

"Pangeran? Sudah kuduga."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin di depannya. Menanti penjelasan lelaki yang seumuran dengan ayahnya tersebut. Dan tanpa diberitahupun Jongin paham dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Pangerannya tersebut.

"Kau terlahir dari rahim seorang manusia. Meskipun ayahmu jelas adalah seorang _Abaddon _terkuat, tetap ada darah manusia yang mengalir di nadimu. Itulah mengapa keturunan Raja berbeda dengan yang lain. Mereka memiliki hati yang diturunkan oleh manusia. Seperti ayahmu dan Raja sebelum-sebelumnya, kau pun sama, Pangeran."

"Kau benar, Jongin. Itulah mengapa aku merasakannya selama ini. Merasakan bahwa aku...Menginginkannya untuk tetap hidup."

Jongin terdiam sebelum menjawab perkataan Chanyeol. "Kau telah jatuh hati padanya, Pangeran. Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol terdiam membenarkan. Kini ia menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebelum mengatakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit berharap akan berhasil, meskipun sulit.

"Masih ada cara, Pangeran."

**...**

Seluruh penghuni hutan membaca mantra untuk membantu proses persalinan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terikat oleh sulur di atas batu seperti dulu ketika Chanyeol pertama kali membawanya.

Mulutnya terbuka meskipun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Irisnya terbelalak meskipun kegelapan yang ia lihat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bayinya yang berputar di dalam perutnya. Kakinya tertekuk dan terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika bayi di dalam perutnya seperti membuka jalan. Tulang panggulnya terasa dipaksa melebar dengan kasar, Kakinya menjejak ulu hati Baekhyun di dalam sana, membuat Baekhyun tersendat dan memuntahkan darah.

Baekhyun semakin memucat ketika bayinya mulai merangkak keluar dari lubang jalannya. Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun terus menyentuh perut besarnya untuk membantu. Sesekali mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Baekhyun dan bayi yang mulai terlihat kepalanya. Kyungsoo di bawah sana dengan sigap menyentuh kepala bayi tersebut dan membantunya menarik keluar. Chanyeol memandang takjub bayi tersebut tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang kini terdongak dengan nafas terhenti.

Chanyeol tersadar ketika ia tidak lagi merasakan aliran darah Baekhyun di kulitnya. Ia sontak menatap wajah Baekhyun dan terbelalak melihat Baekhyun yang telah memutih sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyentuh leher Baekhyun, merasakan detak nadi yang semakin melemah. Setelah merasa yakin, Chanyeol lalu menggores kulit tersebut dan mengalirkan energi kedalamnya.

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya. Benar, Chanyeol menangis dan memeluk Baekhyunnya. Membuat seluruh penghuni terkejut namun memahami setelahnya. Tangis lantang bayi di dekapan Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol. Ia tetap memeluk tubuh dingin Baekhyun dan memanggil namanya terus menerus.

_"Pada detak nadi terakhir, alirkan kekuatan nadimu pada nadinya, Pangeran. Tapi ingat, hanya pada detak terakhir."_

Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol telah gagal. Gagal mempertahankan Baekhyunnya, cintanya.

**...**

**Lima**** tahun kemudian.**

"Pangeran! Turunlah, sudah waktunya makan siang."

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi begitu melihat pangeran _Abaddon _tersebut lagi-lagi mengabaikannya dan kembali mengepakkan sayapnya memutari udara di atas sana.

"Park Jackson?!"

Dingin suara Sang Raja akhirnya mampu membuat Sang Pangeran mendaratkan tubuhnya dan berubah wujud menjadi sosok sempurnanya. Paras yang begitu sempurna seperti sang ayah.

"Sudah berkali-kali ayah katakan untuk berhenti membuat Jongdae berteriak."

"Aku hanya kesal, ayah. Jongdae begitu cerewet sampai membuat telingaku berdenyut."

"Ck, sekarang masuk dan habiskan makan siangmu."

Tanpa menjawab, pangeran kecil tersebut memasuki kastilnya dan menuju ruang makan megah di dalamnya.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia Raja. Ini di luar kehendaku."

"Aku paham, Jondae. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar memecahkan pita suaramu."

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Jongdae segera merubah wujud dan melesakan sayapnya untuk pergi dari kastil tua tersebut.

**...**

Chanyeol memasuki ruang makan dan mendapati sang putra tengah memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Setelah memastikan, langkahnya ia bawa menuju kamarnya di lantai teratas.

Senandung lirih terdengar mengalun indah begitu pintu pembatas berhasil ia buka. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Chanyeol mendekati sosok indah yang tengah terduduk di atas sebuah kursi menghadap jendela.

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh kecil tersebut setelah berhasil menggapainya, membuat sosok itu terhenyak sebelum kemudian mengecup lembut lengan kekarnya yang melingkar di dadanya.

"Suaramu sangat indah." Bisik Chanyeol.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat sosok di dekapannya tersenyum sembari memalingkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

"Terimakasih, karna masih berada disisiku..."

"...Baekhyun"

Chanyeol lalu menjangkau bibir semanis madu yang menjadi candunya selama ini. Melumat lembut, merasakan setiap inci tekstur dari bibir tipis pujaan hatinya. Menyelami perasaan hangat yang menjalar kedalam benaknya.

Chanyeol ingat, setelah ia mencoba mengalirkan kekuatan nadinya pada detak nadi terakhir Baekhyun saat itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bagi Baekhyun untuk terbangun. Tubuh Baekhyun tetap dingin dipelukannya. Chanyeol meraung keras diiringi oleh suara kilat yang menggelegar. Tangis bayi yang dilahirkan Baekhyun pun semakin kencang terdengar. Chanyeol menyerah saat itu. Berpikir untuk merelakan Baekhyun pergi. Ia pun meraih bibir Baekhyun untuk di kecupnya. Dalam hati merapal pengakuan cinta tanpa henti. Hingga Chanyeol di buat terkejut ketika Baekhyun terbatuk dan tersengal kemudian.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol. Namun seluruh penghuni yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut pun dibuat tercengang.

Baekhyun membuka kedua irisnya yang tidak lagi berwarna hitam. Melainkan hijau gelap yang sangat indah. Air matanya menetes dari bening hijau tersebut. Dan Chanyeol kembali membawa bibir tipis Baekhyun kedalam pagutannya ketika lirih suara Baekhyun menyerukan namanya.

"Ayah, papa!"

Baekhyun menarik paksa kepalanya untuk menghentikan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia segera menghampiri sang putra di ambang pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggeram pelan. Raut kesal jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Jacksonie, sudah selesai makan siangnya, hmm? Ayo papa antar ke kamarmu untuk beristirahat."

Bukannya menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun, Jackson justru beralih memeluk tubuh lelaki yang telah melahirkannya tersebut. Meskipun harus terhalang oleh perut besar Baekhyun, Jackson tetap melakukannya.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama papa."

Chanyeol mendelik di tempatnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan putranya. Ia lalu berbalik hendak membantah permintaan putranya tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Namun, lagi-lagi ia kalah dalam mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun.

**...**

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut perut besar Baekhyun. Istrinya ini memang tengah mengandung penerus keduanya. Terhitung dua bulan lagi sebelum penerus keduanya terlahir kedunia.

"Menyebalkan sekali."

Baekhyun menempatkan tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol yang tengah mengelus perut besarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jackson benar-benar tidak membiarkanku menyentuhmu sebulan ini. Aku bisa gila, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya."

"Tapi kau mampu menolaku setiap kali ku ajak bercinta."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar rajukan suaminya. Ia lalu membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk di kecupnya.

"Lakukanlah,"

Chanyeol terbelalak di belakangnya. Ia jelas mengerti apa yang di maksud Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tidak mengerti dengan apakah ia harus melakukannya disini? Dengan posisi Jackson yang tengah menjadikan lengan Baekhyun sebagai bantal.

"Baekhyun, kau.."

"Lakukanlah dengan perlahan namun selesaikan dengan cepat. Aku akan menahan suaraku sebisa mungkin agar Jackson tidak terbangun."

Acara bisik berbisik mereka terhenti begitu Chanyeol tidak lagi mampu menahan birahinya. Di raihnya dagu Baekhyun kesamping untuk menjangkau bibir tipis miliknya. Perlahan namun sangat dalam Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih mencumbu leher putih Baekhyun. menghirup, menjilat, sebelum menyesapnya kuat dan mengecupnya dalam setelahnya. Baekhyun terpejam nikmat, dan membekap mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya.

Chanyeol merambati dengan sensual garis tubuh Baekhyun yang ditutupi kemeja putih. Pinggulnya semakin ia rapatkan dengan bokong Baekhyun dan menggeseknya perlahan. Baekhyun berjengit dan menggigit bibir tipisnya.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat kebagian depan tubuh Baekhyun. Sejenak mengelus perut besarnya sebelum merambat ke atas untuk membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja Baekhyun. Di turunkannya kerah kemeja tersebut hingga menampilkan pundak halus Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda. Chanyeol menyesapnya dengan sebelah tangan memainkan puting dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang dengan tubuh meremang.

"Aku akan memasukannya sekarang."

Chanyeol lalu menurunkan celana Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan sedikit menarik pinggulnya sebelum menempatkan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membekap kuat bibirnya ketika dirasa kejantanan Chanyeol mulai memasuki tubuh bawahnya dengan perlahan.

"Hmmph!"

Pekikan Baekhyun teredam begitu Chanyeol menyentak kuat kejantanannya hingga sepenuhnya masuk. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan kejantanannya sembari terus mengecup pundak dan leher Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut perut bawah Baekhyun sebelum beralih pada kejantanan Baekhyun.

"Canhh, emmph.."

Chanyeol memperdalam hentakannya dan sesekali meremas belah bokong Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolhh, a-aku sampai." Lirih Baekhyun menahan desahan.

"Bersama, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol.

Beberapa hentakan dalam Chanyeol akhirnya mengantarkan mereka pada pelepasan yang menakjubkan setelah sebulan lebih mereka menahan diri. Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dan membenarkan pakaian Baekhyun yang berantakan sebelum kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Baekhyun pun terpejam menyusul Jackson yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

**...**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo bertanya setelah Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya di samping lelaki tersebut.

"Aku sangat baik."

"Perutmu mengingatkanku beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kau masih mengandung Jackson."

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengusap lembut perut besarnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Aku bahkan tidak berani mengingat saat itu lagi. Sakitnya tidak tergambarkan. Perkataanmu benar, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba bertahan hidup saat itu. Aku siap jika harus mati detik itu juga, namun nyatanya aku masih bernafas untuk melewati masa menyakitkan itu."

"Aku turut lega, ketika Yang Mulia Raja berhasil mengembalikan hidupmu. Hal itu pula yang mampu mematahkan kutukan yang berlangsung selama ini."

"Aku bersyukur karna tidak akan ada lagi manusia yang menjadi korban seperti sebelumnya. Semua berkat Chanyeol."

"Berkat Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai dirimu, Baekhyun."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum keteduhan. Baekhyun memang bagian dari _Abaddon _sekarang. Meskipun darah manusia yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun tidak memiliki wujud _Abaddon _seperti yang lain, namun Baekhyun memiliki kekekalan dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak menyesal dengan takdir hidupnya sekarang. Karna ada Chanyeol, Jackson dan bayi dalam kandungannya yang akan mewarnai hidupnya sekarang.

**Sekian****...**


End file.
